Magic Cant Die
by Waco
Summary: When magic is threatened the four find a way to make magic survive to the future. The five who are sucked into this are in for a quite surprise. Bad summary but it is good so please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Im so excited! It has taken me like three weeks to wright this! But then again ive een busy as HELL! 0.o**

**I luv Circle of Magic and all of Tamora Pierce! 3333**

**lol that was so gay! Oh well ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Are we there yet?" the boy with brown hair asked.

"Stop complaining Zander" a boy in a football jacket in front of him said.

_What happened to popularity not mattering in high school_ Zander thought to himself. "Shut up Nick."

"You wanna go white boy" Nick asked. Zander fell back into his seat. They were on a plane heading to England on a school field trip. They apparently were supposed to see more of the world than their little community.

Zander thought it was interesting but his fear of heights and flying made this part of the trip a little…. uncomfortable. So now he sat looking at the back of the football jocks head. He continued doing this for two hours without talking until the intercom said they would be landing soon.

'Thank the lord" he grumbled. Getting off the plane and having about 400 kids get together was…. Fun. After that was done they were put into four different groups to see four different places. Zander was put into a group to go see a old castle.

Zander sat by his band friend Jimmy. He got the window seat and he looked out of it the entire time. Entranced by how different it was to Michigan. Everything was so rocky and green at the same time. It was dark by the time they got to the castle. They stayed in a hotel a town over from it.

The next morning the were off to the castle. Zander caught his breath when he looked at it. It was huge, made completely out of stone from what it looked like and it looked sturdy for how old it was. The tour guide for them was a nice enough lady, though she was very cold if you touched anything.

Zander found the tour interesting but as they went farther into the castle he started to get a feeling in his gut. He didn't know what it was, it was just a feeling. The deeper they went the worse it got. Finally he thought that it was a pulling feeling, like a tug from his gut. He found it hard to describe even to himself.

Finally it got so bad that he thought his gut was about to burst. Then it stopped. Out off no where it disappeared. As they had passed doors she explained what was behind them and what use the room was for. He had started to get bored and ignore her when something caught his attention. She skipped one, she had done every door repeating things many times but she skipped one. No one else seemed to even notice it was there. He poked Jimmy.

"Hey she skipped that door." he tells him. Jimmy looks to where he pointed then he squints.

"Are you ok" he asks "There's no door there, just a wall." Zander looks again but the door is still there. As solid as anything else in the hall.

Zander laughs "Made you look"

"You're an idiot" Jimmy tells him. Zander stands back and lets the tour go forward a little. He looks at the door again.

"How come I can see you but he cant." he asks it. Then he has another feeling. Another tug, but its going straight to the door. "Don't tell me your telling me to go in." Zander sighs. He looks both ways making sure no one is watching. Then he grabs hold of the handle and pushes the door open.

He see's nothing but darkness, but still he takes a few steps in. Then the door slams shut. He spins around and feels the door. It is shut and there is no inside handle. "Crap, crap, crap, CRAP" A faint light appears, he turns around to see a small orb sitting on a barrel. It is glowing ever so faintly but enough that Zander could see the room. There was a small pile of old sacs in the corner and some buckets and barrels in the corner.

He walked over to the orb and looked at it squinting at the light in the black room then reached out to touch the small ball. He picked it up and it started to flare brightly. He dropped it and looked around. He saw a basket of yarn in front of the sacs.

Then the yarn started moving. He jumped back knocking the orb of its sitting place on a barrel. He starts and jumps to catch it. When it lands into his palm he turns around to see little yarn dolls standing in front of the basket. There where boys, girls, and small ones that he guessed where supposed to be children. The boys had legs while the girls had yarn flowing down like a dress instead.

Then a voice sounded. _The one. You are the one. You are chosen one or else the guardians would've already killed you._ He looked around then back at the dolls that were still standing there almost like they were frozen. The orb suddenly gave a blinding light. He squinted and almost dropped it. When the light faded there was a girl standing in front of him.

His heart did a flip. She was beautiful but carried herself like one of those girls that would never be caught dead talking to him. She carried herself like a noble. He thought thinking over the books he had read looking for the right word. She has long light brown hair and startling blue eyes.

_My name is Sandrilene fa Toren. And you are the one who will carry my power._

Zander stood there staring at her.

_Hey._ _Its rude to stare _She tells him.

"Sorry" he mumbles_. _Sandry nods.

_You found this room so you will be the one to adopt my magic. _

"Magic" he asks.

She walks up to him _Yes magic I'm sorry I have to force this onto you but I will give you my thread magic. Do you understand? _she asks.

He nods weakly 'I think so. You're giving me your magic" he asks. Sandry nods. "Ok then I guess im ready".

_Im not any good at explaining im sorry. You will have to have Tris's suitor explain everything to you. _She grabs his hand and the tug in his gut is so bad it knocks him out.

The girl shakes him awake. _Thank you _she says and slowly fades away as she smiles. . Zander looks around to see the dolls all on the ground as life less as regular dolls. All but one, one is standing up and it looks around at its fallen companions. It was a golden color, but the color tying it together was all different. The left legs tying was green, the right was a gray blue. The left arm was a orange red color, the right a honey yellow. The waist, neck, and hair line were the same golden color as the rest of the doll.

The door swings open letting in the light from the hall. Zander looks at the orb in his hand that is still giving a steady glow. He puts it in his pocket and gets up. :I have absolutely no idea **what** just happened. " Zander said as he quickly walked out the door. The doll fallows him out into the hall way.

Every body was looking at the landscape as they passed cliffs ledges and caverns. Everybody but Antonio, Antonio sat listening to his I-pod trying to ignore every body else. He sat at the back of the bus in the window seat with no one next to him.

He took out some wire and started bending it off mindedly. He looked out the window and looked back at the wire. It had made a flower, with little leaves.

"Thats very good. You could make money off those you know. If you wanted." someone said startling him out of his little world. He looked up at his twin sister.

"Go away Kat." he told her. She sat down next to him. She had the same almost black, dark brown hair, but she wore hers in a braid down her back while his was cut short. She had the same weird eyes. His left eye was blue while his right was green. Her left eye was green while her right was blue. It creped people out when they looked at them together. Antonio was a few inches taller than her 5'6.

'Nope. You cant get rid of me that easy Tino" she told him. He sighed and undid the flower coiling it up. "Why don't you come up and sit with the rest of us" she asked.

"They don't like me. I don't fit in with your friends." he informed her.

"It might be awkward for a few minuets but I'm sure they would like you." she said in a gentle voice.

I'm not going up there. He told her through his mind.

"Why not it wont be that bad." she told him.

Shows what you know He told her irritably.

"You just say that because your to much of a pussy to go up there and try it." she informed him.

That was harsh. Why don't you talk like this He asked her.

"Because it confuses ease droppers." she said saying the last word rather loudly. Tino heard a laugh and Kats best friend popped out of the seats in front of them.

"You can always tell." she smiles.

"I said ease droopERS" Kat said. Then her best friends boy friend appeared. He was grinning.

Then the bus came to a stop. "We are here" the teacher told them as if they hadn't already known.

When they were all off the bus the teacher shouted for them to stop talking. He told us we were to be taking a tour of some cliffs and a canyon. We were going to be by a beach and if he saw anyone by the water they did not want to know how much trouble they would be in.

They saw the cliffs, stood on top of them and on the base of them. Tino preferred the top where he could see for a long way. Not the base where he felt so small.

They were in the canyon for about five minuets when Tino started to feel nauseas. He looked at Kat and could tell she wasn't any better.

You ok? He asked.

She shrugged without relizing he wasn't looking. Eh you know, Im fine.

He walked over to her taking out his wire and started fiddling with it. Its still weird that we can talk like this. He told her You know through our minds. Do you really think its because we're twins?

I don't know why we can do this and it confuses me to think about it. She told him.

Hold this. he told her. He gave her a wire piece that looked like a horses head. As they walked he gave her more, in the end she had about 11 pieces that looked like body parts of a horses. He started taking them back one at a time.

There. I'm out of wire. He told her holding up his creation. It looked like a heard of about 4 horses running together. Kats mouth dropped. It was good even for Tino.

Just then they noticed their nausea had gotten worse. They grimaced in unison. Suddenly it stopped.

They looked around in confusion. That was 0dd. Kat said.

Very he replied. Then he noticed something. A cave that seemed to appear out of thin air. He was sure it wasn't there a second ago. He tapped a boy in front of him. He turned around

"What do you want Tino?" he asked.

"Was that cave there a second ago?" he asked. The boy looked.

"I think the heat is getting to you." the boy said turning back to the teacher.

Do you… he started.

Yea I see it too. she answer without waiting for him to finish. Tino stood still as people passed him he slowly nudged over to the cave opening. He kicked a stone and it disappeared as it hit the shadow.

Lets go in He told his sister.

Are you freaking nuts Tino? We are on a field trip in England, thousands of miles from home and you want to go into some random cave that we find in a canyon. She asks.

Who 's the pussy now. he asked.

She grumbled under her breath. Fine she snapped.

Tino smiled and got on his hands and knees. He crawled in and stood up. That's odd. There is a very small opening but it is tall enough to stand in immediately after you get in. Kat crawled in and stood up. Tino started to walk into the cave, he turned a corner and the light suddenly disappeared. Kat grabbed his arm and clung to it. A light appeared ahead. A light coppery color that made every thing a light brown. They turned another corner and found what was making the light.

They walked into a huge cavern, there was a hole allowing light into the large cave. A underground lake filled the cavern, but that wasn't the weirdest part of it. There was a path way cutting through the lake going to a large island in the middle. There was the color in the light, a huge tree was in the middle of the island. The tree looked like copper, like actual copper. The light reflected off it giving the room a coppery color.

They slowly made their way down the path to the tree. Up close they realized how big it was. It was as big around as a red wood and close to touching the ceiling. Tino gingerly touched the huge tree and found… IT WAS METAL! But it was warm like a real tree.

"Odd" he said aloud. He looked up and saw things in the branches. "What are those" he asked pointing to the things in the tree. Kat shrugged. He looks at her.

She backs up " You're a better climber than me" she told him.

He grumbles under his breath but walks up to the tree. Grabs a branch and hoists himself onto the lowest branch and then the next and the next. When we looked down he was a good twenty feet in the air, his head shot up as his vision blurred and swayed.

High, high, really high he managed through his panicking mind.

Its ok, your doing fine Antonio. Don't look down and you will do just fine. her calm voice calmed him down a little. Enough to realize that it was to late to turn back. He continued until he found an item. It looked like a staff, with bronze caps. There was etchings into the caps. They were faded and he couldn't see what they were. He looked around and noticed items everywhere.

He saw a pair of gloves. Pliers, hammers, mirrors, a pair of glasses, even what looked like ear buds. "Oh my god…" he managed. He grabbed the staff in the middle and suddenly it gave off a bright orange light. Antonio lost all of his balance and fell backwards. He panicked and tried to grab a branch. He caught hold of one but it snapped his arm straight so hard he let go in pain. From there he fell. He landed on his sister.

"Get off of me" she ordered, but he was to busy staring as the staff floated down from the tree. The tree branches actually moved so it could get through. The cap came of one end as Kat squirmed out from under him.

A black smoke came out of the open end. As it neared the ground the smoke dissipated. Now a black girl with black braided hair, well built, and somewhat tall, stood in its place.

She seemed to take them in with a glance then said _I did not think my magic would choose two ghosts. _Tino and Kat looked at their hand and at their pale skin.

Well then Tino grumped.

_I'll explain as quickly as possible _she said nervously as if she didn't like talking to people. _You are the one.. Let me rephrase that, the two that will take my magic. I am no good with explaining things so, sorry. But you are up against an enemy that will be hard for you to face. You will have friends yes but still it will be difficult. Before you say anything, you really don't have a choice in getting my magic because it chose you. If it hadn't you wouldn't have seen the cave. This cave was hidden by magic and only people destined to get my power can see it and enter it._

Tino and Kat looked at each other then back at the girl.

_My name is Daja Kisubo by the way. _A glint of light cought Kats eye but when she looked there was nothing there. _This entire cave is held by my magic and you will inherit this magic. This tree is part of an accident I made long ago. _She chuckled.

_Now take my hand and prepare to take my magic. _

Tino looked at Kat again What should we do? Kat shrugged and stepped forward and grabbed the girls hand. Tino hesitated but then grabbed her hand too.

_Good. _Daja said. _You might want to brace your self._ She told them. Tino wondered for a moment what she meant when a wave of… he couldn't find a word to describe it, hit him full force. He braced himself before it became to much but Kat fell to the ground.

"Kat" he yelled. Knelling next to her. "Are you ok?"

"Yea im fine." she answered. They looked up at Daja as she disappeared.

_I am truly sorry to force this burden upon you. _she told them _If there was a way to prevent it I would. I'm free finally. _she smiled greatly. _Now I wish you luck and hope my magic serves you well. _Thenshe disappeared totally_. _The glint caught Kats eye again_. _

This time when she looked up she saw a small little bird coming down from the tree. It landed a few feet from her and she stared at it. It looked like a small sparrow, except he was made out of pure Copper.

"What up with this lady and copper." she asked no one in particular. Then the bird hopped up to her and jumped onto her leg. It looked her in the eye then flew onto her shoulder and perched there. "Well hello to you to there little fella." she said cheerfully.

Tino just looked at her. "That's all you have to say. A girl just appeared and disappeared apparently giving us magic, we found a living metal tree, a metal living bird just flew down and perched on your shoulder and all you have to say is' Well hello'." he yelled. "Are you nuts how are you so happy and calm right now."

"Its called I don't over exaggerate things." she told him. Tino screamed and stormed out of the cavern. Kat looked at the little bird "Told you".

Tino crawled out of the cave and looked around. It had probably been an hour and he couldn't see their group. "Great". He heard a crack and then a splash.

ANTONIO! Kat screamed in his mind. Tino turned in alarm as rocks fell blocking the entrance of the cave

"KAT!" he screamed.

First he had to listen to that dork Zander complain more than half the time on the plane now he had to listen to his teacher talk about the architecture of old England. If he was talking about the stars or how the weather patterns were different from home Nick would've been interested but architecture wasn't his thing.

He couldn't wait until he was at the hotel and everyone else was asleep so he could read his book on weather in northern England. Of course his friends could never find out about his love to read or his fascination to weather.

He wished he could have been on the castle group but he was sent to an old village to see how life was in England. They got to the city where the were supposed to be at and the teacher brought them through the city explaining what the use of each building was. Also what time period of time they were built in. Then the teacher announced that they would have free time tomorrow to explore the city themselves and that it was time to go to the hotel.

When they got to the hotel he did what he wanted he read all night after every one else was asleep. The next day he went with his friends every where looked at the girls walking by, causing trouble like usual. Thinking all the while that it was stupid that he was doing it. Hating himself for doing it to these people he didn't even know.

He often felt this way but he just went along with it just like normal. After a while his friends started splitting up to do their own things. All until he was alone on the side walk. He looked through the glass into the shops walked into a few but never actually buying anything.

Then he walked onto a small book store. He walked in to see bookshelves over flowing with books on every wall and between them. He looked at many but put them all back none of them screaming 'READ ME'. Then he stumbled across an old leather bound book, he had almost passed right over it not seeing it. He took it out.

'Scry the Wind' written by Quicksilver. "Is this a joke" he asked himself. But he was thoroughly interested. He untied the binding and opened the book. The first page was normal other than it saying 'for weather mages'. When he turned the page air started rushing past him toward the book. Pieces of paper came and disappeared into the book. There wasn't a hole, or a black hole, just a solid book. Then it started to pull him in.

He fought for a second then gave up and it pulled him into the book. The book closed and fell to the floor.

All he saw was blackness in every direction. He was standing and the wind had stopped. Then a small slit appeared to his right. A small slit of light. He started walking to it, then started jogging as he realized he was moving extremely slowly as if he was in jelly. As he neared the slit he started sprinting.

He crashed through the slit, crashing onto a wood floor face first. He looked back to see the slit disappeared. He slowly looked around in aw. He was in a room as big as a cathedral. In a shape of a stop sign and bookcases going from floor to ceiling, all crammed with books of all sizes and colors. Large ladders rose to the ceiling on all sides.

In the center of the room was a pedestal. He walked up to it slowly. There was a glass statue on it. It was so detailed it was scary. The claws looked razor sharp and its wings looked so real. Then its eyes opened. Nick screamed and jumped back. The dragon stretched and jumped into the air. It glided around letting Nick get a better look at it. It had a blue gray light running down the length of it body. It opened its mouth and cried.

Nick cringed by reflex but realized that it hadn't cried or roared but made a chiming noise? It landed on the pedestal, and chimed again. It stared at him then opened its mouth wide, a grayish smoke drifted out of its mouth then started pouring out. Until the ground was covered in it. Then it drifted to one place in front of Nock and rose to a column. The smoke dissipated to show a red headed girl.

She was plump but you couldn't call her fat. She had bright red hair and grey eyes. She was rather short only a few inches above five feet. She had copper glasses which she pushed up on.

_Hello, My name is Trisana Chandler. You have passed Chimes test. _She says turning around scratching the dragons chin.

"Wh.. wha… what are you?" Nick asks.

_I am a spirit. I died many many years ago. Murdered more like._ her face twisting in disgust. _Before I was killed I put everything I had into Chime here. My magic, my life. And thing that I could._

"Magic?" Nick asks.

Tris looks at him, the corner of her mouth lifts in an almost smile. _Yes magic. The exact reason you just got eaten by a book. _She did smile at this then her face returned to normal. _Sit down and I will explain everything if you wish. _Nick simply nods and sits down on the floor.

_When I was alive _she begins _magic was alive and flourishing. It was every where and it was common enough. Though one day a human without magic decided that magic was bad and he set out to destroy it. He killed mages, any mage he could find. Places like my home fell, but with great difficulty. _A tear fell down Tris's cheek. _But in the end almost every mage in the know world was dead. They had succeeded. The maybe would've failed if they hadn't managed to separate me and my foster siblings. Together we are unstoppable, but they somehow managed to separate us and we were defeated. They almost failed any ways, just in fighting us. _She laughed.

_My brother won three battles and tried to keep moving toward one of us, but in the end it was too late. He was the last alive. He gave in and let them kill him almost, he put up a fight but just barley. _Tears freely fell down her face now. _We had already made a plan if we were forced to put it into action. We would put all our magic into an object to bring magic to the future. That is why I am here. The plan was activated and this is the result. _

_As far as I know, your government is still going after mages that appear. They are waiting for the mage gene in your blood to become so small that it wont matter. Now as to why you are here. The plan was to wait until a suitor for our particular magic came along. And seeing as you're here I will have to expect that you're the person that will take my magic. You would not have been able to even find that book if you were not the suitor._

_Are you willing to take my magic and give make magic apart of the world again? _She asks.

"If all this happened, why don't I know of it?" He asks.

_Your government probably hid it until it became a myth or a legend that no one actually believes in. _She answers. Nick nods in conformation. _Now are you willing?_

Nick thinks for a minuet then nods. Tris smiles _Then please come here. _she turns to Chime _You too please. _Chime fly's over and lands on her shoulder.

If she's a ghost how can he stand on her Nick wonders.

_Take my hand. _She orders. Nick does. Chime starts to shine bright. He feels something tingling in the back of his head. Tris starts to dissipate. Chime shrieks and fly's around her head. Tris starts to cry. _Good bye Chime. You have been a loyal and great friend but I am afraid this is good bye. _Chime starts dropping pellets of glass that takes Nick a second to realize are tears. Tris looks at Nick _Good luck and thank you. I ask you to take Chime and keep him safe. _She smiles broadly. _Sandry and Daja have already been found. _She begins to cry harder. _Good bye Chime and please live on to help Nick with his cause. _Chime lets out a loud steady chime. Tris smiles _Good bye Chime._ Then she disappears.

Nick feels wetness on his face. He never realized he had started to cry. He thinks over everything that has happened and realized so many questions he should have asked. He had so many right now he felt like he would explode. Then Chime startles him out his thoughts. He looks around as books start falling off the shelves and shelves fall of. Chime shrieks loudly gliding around.

Then a flare of red hot pain shoots into his head and he falls into blackness.

Amanda was sure that the plane ride was the most boreing time in her entire life. "Kill me please" she said to her self on the bus to some desert.

They were on the way to some desert and she was bored and hot. "Why are we even doing this?" she asked her friends.

"Because they want us to get experience in the real world." Her friend Sabrina said.

"Other wise known as torture." Her other friend Cassidy said. They all laughed. Amanda looked out the window and saw all the dirt.

"Its weird to think you can actually grow something here" she said "You know with all the dirt and rocks. I mean look at that the huge cliff. It looks like its on fire almost." Amanda said with admiration. "People take pride in growing things in this harsh environment." Her friends just stared at her. She blushed "I was paying attention when Mr. Oakland was talking.'

The bus stopped on a street that was lined in old stone buildings. Amanda gasped. 'Their so pretty' she thought.

"Now class please be careful. These building are thousands of years old." Mr. Oakland said.

"How do we know how old they are?" someone asked.

Mr. Oakland shrugged "It's a guess honestly."

"Figures" Cassidy huffed. They continued walking, looking at the old crumbling buildings. Then they got to a street of better maintained buildings.

"This is where the richer people would live." Mr. Oakland told us. After that she stopped listening, then she was almost knocked off her feet by sudden feeling that something was pulling her. She resisted but still felt the sharp pulling sensation. After a while it started to get worse and harder to resist.

Slowly it started to disappear and then to her relief it stopped. She looked around and saw the same garden surrounded stone buildings that the rich people had lived in. She looked to her left and gasped, there was a dense forest. Green and full of life, it was so out of place with the rest of the desert like region.

"This is one of natures wonders." Mr. Oakland told us. "It needs little to no water and survives in the desert heat. Truly magnificent and no one understands how it does it." he looked fondly at it. "It is impenetrable. People have tried but have had no luck in getting inside the forest. So we have no idea what type of organisms live in this environment."

'What is he talking about?' she asked her self. 'There's a path right there.' Mr. Oakland walked right by it so did every one else. She walked up to the pathway. And reached out to make sure it wasn't an illusion from the heat. It wasn't, it was solid. She looked around and took a hesitant step in. When she was about four steps in the plants moved all at once and sealed the entrance.

She spun around and beat on the vines but they wouldn't budge. Slowly she turned around and looked into the dense forest. The path was still there, a one way path as it now seemed. She walked down it as birds flew over head. A cat meowed/growled, lizards crawled up trees. It looked like a tropical rainforest not something in the middle of a desert.

She walked suddenly into a clearing. She looked around saw no continuation of the path. She stepped into the small clearing, there was a small opening in the canopy overhead letting a steady beam of light shine into the middle of the clearing. The grass was long and up to her knees. The grass in the center contracted and created three curved beams that supported a small plant.

She took one step toward the plant then another and again. She noticed it was a little pine tree in a pot. The pot was uncracked and the tree perfectly pruned and shaped.

"What the.." she reached out to touch the small tree when she noticed a small movement in the trees. When she looked it disappeared, she looked back at the tree and it happened again on the other side, then the other side moved to. She looked up and around as shadows raced around the edges of the clearing. She shrieked and backed into the little tree. She spun to catch it as it rocked on its podium. She looked around again and saw that the shadows had stopped.

She looked at the tree again as the grass started to lean toward it. The grass twined and grew behind the little tree, creating a small tower. Then they unwound to show a handsome young man. He had tan skin and short dark brown hair.

The boy looked at Amanda and smiled. _Well hello there. _he said with a bow. _I did not expect to be given such a beautiful young woman. _Amanda blushed.

"Um… thank you" she muttered.

He looked her over with a glance. _Your skin is like a traders but you don't have a traders accent. _Amanda looked down at her hands. She didn't notice it very much but she was black, no one brought it up so she never thought about it.

_Where are my manners. _he smiled and bowed again. _I am Briar Moss. And your name would be… _

"Amanda" she muttered.

Briar smiled again giving him a irresistible look. 'God who am I? Cassidy? Don't get gaga over every cute guy you see' she thought to herself. _A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. _Amanda turned bright red.

_I am getting horribly off subject. _the boy confessed. _I am here to give you my magic. Plant magic. _

'What" Amanda asked.

_Yes, magic. It is real. I don't know as much about it as my mate Tris but I know some. _he said with a smile. _I will give you my magic and you will get new friends who have the same gifts. But at the same time you will be making a powerful enemy. _A shadow moved again and she jumped. Briar laughed _Come on out._

The shadows moved again this time slowly into the light of the clearing. They were plants, very tall plants. They had large purple head like things at the top ringed by small leaves at the base of the 'head'. It had what looked like a mouth on its head, almost like a Venus flytrap but the head was a tear shape with the rounded point facing forward. They didn't have eyes but there were small teeth coming out of the corners of their large mouths.

The had long think green stems, making them stand easily five feet tall. They supported them selves with thick root like things at their bases. They bent making the head face forward not up and there were large think leaves at the bends almost like arms. Over all they looked kinda scary.

They slowly moved forward using their large roots to step surprisingly fast. Amanda took a large step back as about twenty of them stepped out. All varying in size, from about two feet to six feet.

_These are the guardians of this place and my shakkan. _he told her pointing to the things then at the small pine tree.

"Why would you need guardians in a forest?" Amanda asked.

_This forest I made long ago with my magic, so it itself is magic and also there is the matter of me hiding my magic here. _he told her _You have gotten here without getting eaten by my guardians so I congratulate you. But then again it means that you are meant to get my magic._

Amanda looked at him "Eaten"

Briar nodded _But don't worry that only happened once. Briar_ looked around at the forest, the clearing, the little tree, then at his guardians. _I am going to miss this when I leave. _At this his guardians whimpered and bent down a little as if they were sad. He smiled at them, _They will die when I leave, they are supported by my magic and thus when it is not mine anymore… _he didn't finish the sentence. Suddenly he brightened. He looked over to the plants and one of them walked out of the crowd. It was the smallest about a foot and a half all and instead of a purple head it was a dark blue color. It walked willingly up to briar as the boy bent down. The plant rubbed against his hand like a cat would when it wanted to be petted.

A tear slid down Briars cheek. _I'm entrusting you to live on you know that _he told the little plant. It nodded. He smiled and stood up. _I know I haven't explained much but Tris's person should be able to explain much better than I could… and I was there! But even so I must ask are you willing to except my magic and bring magic into the new era? _

Amanda was surprised by the seriousness in his voice which had so far been joking. She nodded without realizing it. The boy smiled. _If it happens like I hope it will you might learn some things without Tris's person. _He bent down to the plant and set his hand on its head and grabbed her arm. Something tugged in the back of her head, and tugged hard. She vision swirled and she fell to the ground gasping for air. _Looks like I'm the last one again. _Then he chuckled. _Good luck _she heard.

She looked at her arms and gasped as vines and flowers ripled down her arms and hands. 'Dont freak. Dont freak' she told herself. When she looked up the trees were blowing in the and the light came through the canopy in odd places like usual. The forest seemed different, less dark and mysterious but more earthy and… alive. There was a ring of huge purple flowers that she automatically realized were the guardians. The tree had fallen onto the grass but was still perfectly fine. The little blue guardian was still moving. It sniffed at Amanda's hand and licked it with its pink tongue. Amanda picked up the small pine tree and looked at the blue plant.

"Well now what" she asked it. It cocked its head and looked at her. She looked and saw the path was gone. "Well that's just perfect" she grumbled and started walking in the direction she thought the road was. The small plant thing fallowing close behind.

*************************Sorry one more********************************

It was a normal day for Baron, sitting looking for lights to come on, on a large electric map. The little lights showed where magic was found, even if it was just a child who could use magic they would be brought in or disposed of.

There was only one light that day which was normal for there were often weeks between lights. The governments plan had worked, magic was so small in the bloodline now that it was rare to get it. He was one of the very few people who knew of maic and he would have to keep this job until he was very old and even then he would be watched ver closely. The government was very strict on this. He didn't even know his commanders name, just that he could tell no one and that he had to look at the map until a light came on. The light had been just a flash like usual so he reported it and went back to staring at the world map, waiting for one to turn on.

Around noon a golden light flared on England startling Baron to his feet. The light did not waver but stayed there a second. Startled beyond believe Baron quickly called it in. When he came back the light was out but a light on the right corner of the map had sprung up and wouldn't go out. He called and asked what it was but was bluntly told to ignore it. About and hour later another light, red this time, flared with the same intensity, leaving a scorch mark on the screen.

Baron almost tripped running to the phone to report it. He was startled so badly he was shaking. The light in the right corner had grown brighter. Two hours later a blue light came on making Baron almost wet him self as it shone very brightly. Once again he quickly called his commander. He trembled as he watched the map and the top right light which was now blinking.

When twenty minuets later a green light came on he did wet himself. As the green light flared the top right light shown its brightest. Then a sign came across the entire map scaring him even more

"Warning" it blinked across the map then the other three lights came on with the green one merging together. Then the entire map shattered and the glass fell to the floor. Sirens started to blare and a voice came on "ALL COMMANDERS AND LEADERS REPORT TO THE BRIEFING ROOM FOR AND EGMERGENCY MEETING. THE FOUR HAVE APPEARED".

* * *

**YAY! So howd i do? Im sorry if it sucked i dont have much experience.**

**I had to proof read it myself cuz Sciencelover my usual proof reader didnt read it when i gave her Sandrys book!**

**By the way if you know Perc Jackson read my other story cuz no one else is :"(**

**I cant decide who of the four i luv more though Brair and Tris are neck and neck. **

**Please review! XD!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Angry! I stayed up until 12:45 last night to finish it but when i try to post it, the site is updating so i cant! I was ready to hit someone!**

**Im sorry. I know your here to read the story so you can skip this if you want beacuse i have to rage about something.**

**Who else agrees that if you dont like a story, dont read it. If you dont read it then you cant review it. This is a review someone put on her most popular story.**

**_i don't understand_**

_i mean_

_there's no proper characterization, thalia is only herself in name only, your_  
_sentences are so simple they verge on dick-and-jane territory, your dialogue_  
_is stilted and wooden, and this story really fails to serve any kind of_  
_purpose. if you wanted to write about what you think about the book there are_  
_places for you to do that-a blog or a livejournal or something._

_this fic is pathetic and no amount of chirpy and unbalanced reviews can change_

_that._

_if you care enough to put in time to write and publish and story, at least ask_  
_some QUALITY writers to read this and give you some pointers, because you'll_  
_get absolutely nowhere with tripe like this._

**She was crying for hours! What if she had given up her dream to become a wrighter! He never even had an account! He put anonumus for his stupid name!**

**This was on her most popular story! The one hundreds of people read, the one people review saying 'Omg this is amazing' or 'Dude you totay suprized me when..' **

**The thing i said above about not reading. It was on her newest chapter!. Like chapter 9 i think! If you didnt like it why would you read it! **

**Done raging now. I was mad for so long at that gu i swear if i ever meat him... I dont like people who make my friends cry.**

**Well i hope you like the story. Im holding a pole but ill give details at the end.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Zander ran down the hall to his group and continued with it. No one had even noticed he had left he felt really happy with that.

About a half an hour later he started to see flicks of light in the corners of his vision. When ever he looked they disappeared. An hour later the left back to the hotel, the lights stopped when he left the castle which he thought was weird. Every now and then he would see small little flickers almost unrecognizable.

He started to get annoyed when another flicker in his side vision. That night he woke to a large crumbling and snapping noise. He jumped out of bed and ran to the window. Everyone was in the streets looking up in horror. He ran downstairs in his shorts and ran into the street.

He looked were everyone else was and noticed he could see the castle on a hill from where he was. The castle was crumbling and collapsing in on itself. There were gasps and screams going through the crowd. Suddenly the castle lit up in his vision, a long flash then it glittered out and disappeared. It had only been in the corners of his vision suddenly it was in the whole thing?

No one else seemed to notice that it suddenly lit up. Then the teacher was there pushing the students back into the hotel. Zander walked back to his room and lay back down but sleep wouldn't come. The lights had not been there before he had seen that girl in the closet thing. 'Magic?' Zander thought 'Maybe just maybe' he thought as he drifted into sleep.

He woke up early at 5 am when the class wasn't leaving till 9. He knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep so Zander got up and took a shower. When he got out nobody was awake. "God. I thought my dad slept in" he grumbled. Though it was still only 6:45. He started to pack his things into his suitcase. He grabbed his pants of the floor next to his bed, they squirmed and he dropped them like a hot coal.

He poked them and the pants pocket moved. He looked in the pocket cautiously, a little head popped out. It was golden and made of yarn. He dropped his pants and jumped back so fast he fell onto Jimmy's bed. Jimmy jumped up looking ready to attack.

He saw Zander and said "come on why'd you wake me up".

"Sorry didn't mean to" was the response. "Just go back to bed." Jimmy looked at the clock on the wall.

"No point" he said getting out of bed and heading for the bathroom. "Taking a shower". He said as he closed the door. Zander walked up to his pants and picked them up.

The little doll was laying lifeless half out of his pocket. "He's gone" he told it. Suddenly it sprang to life and looked at him. Or at least he thought it did since it didn't have eyes. Zander put his hand out and the small doll walked on to it. Zander held his hand up and examined the thing. "So it wasn't just a dream. It was real" he said looking at it. It held out its arm and touched his nose.

Zander laughed, then Jimmy came out of the bathroom in a towel and wet hair. The doll fell into Zander hand lifeless as any other doll. Jimmy looked over.

"I didn't know you still played with dolls" he said laughing.

"Says the skinny white band geek." Zander shoots back.

"Harsh." Jimmy laughs and grabs his clothes. Zander looked at the doll in his hand and frowned.

"So weird" he said.

"What?" Jimmy asked. Zander turned around as Jimmy put his shirt on.

"Nothing" Zander told him getting up. Not noticing that the sheets of his bed had started to lean to him and they rose as he got up but they fell back down immediately. Zander put the doll in his sweat shirt pocket and he felt it move once it was out of site. He lightly taped it and it stopped.

Once they were on the bus he walked back to the last seat and sat there alone as Jimmy sat in the front of the bus. He took out the doll and it stood up on his hand. Some one walked and sat two seats in front of him and the doll collapsed.

Zander thought a second then smiled. "I think Ill call you Zari." he told it as it stood up again. 'It is the first four letters of possum in Spanish." he informed it. "Because that's what you do you play possum. The whole thing is zarigüeya but I think that is a mouth full." Zari nodded his head and jumped down onto Zanders leg. "My full name is Alexander but everybody calls me Zander, in Spanish its Alejandro" Zari looked at him in a 'wow' way. Zander laughed 'I know right. I'm such a dork for knowing all this, but I don't care."

His face took a pained look then went back to normal. The next two hours on the bus he sat talking to the doll about random things with the occasional collapse on the Zari's part. They got to the next part of the trip to find the last group still there. The teacher asked what was wrong and the other teacher spoke to him privately but there was a rumor that Nick, the jock from the plane, had been found unconscious on the floor of a book store bleeding from the head.

Everybody was shaken by it but the teachers tried to avoid the subject. So the teacher took us to the next spot. The desert was in a panic because a forest of theirs, in the middle of the desert? Was wilting and dieing in a rapid rate which seemed to surprise them and it was one big panic.

The next place was no better, a large part of a cavern was apparently hallow and had collapsed on itself. Then to make it worse apparently Kat Anderson, another girl in his school, had been inside when t collapsed for some reason and she was in the hospital. The teachers told us to call our parents to say we were coming home early, almost a week early.

Everyone took out their cell phones and called their parents. Zander walked up to Jimmy who was talking to his mother. "Mind if I get picked up with you?" He asked.

Jimmy asked "Sure my mom doesn't care." he said. They spent the night in a hotel and then they were off to the airport. "The teachers must have called yesterday" Jimmy said on the plane.

"Mátame ahora" Zander grumbled.

'I don't speak Spanish" jimmy told him. Zander didn't reply. "Well it obvious why we're leaving" he said. "Everything was perfectly fine when we, Americans, get here and the next day their, England's, precious places are somehow destroyed." jimmy Explained 'It's so obvious that it's sad. So why wont the teachers just tell us why?" he asked.

"Don't know. Don't really care" Zander told him.

*********************Now for the second*******************************

The ambulance had rushed Kat to the hospital after the recovery team looked for two hours for her. When in the end Tino was the one to find her. His teacher drove him to the hospital but the doctors wouldn't let him see her.

Kat? Kat are you ok? He asked panicking. God damn it Kat answer me!

He waited but no reply came, he broke down slowly until a half an hour later he started sobbing in the waiting room.

Tino? He heard just barley.

Kat! Are you ok? He asked. I am fine but they have me medicated heavily so it's hard to stay awake. She told him.

Well don't strain yourself he told her. He could feel her smiling.

Well you could always help me? She asked. Antonio smiled.

Fine if I have to He sat up straighter in his chair wiped tears out of his eyes and pulled his legs up in criss-cross-apple-sauce position. Put his elbows on his knees, put his hands together, put his chin on them and fell into his sisters and his connection.

He felt her strain to keep awake and flowed into his sister's mind, putting some of his will power and strength into her fight and she slowly woke up. But with this alertness came pain in her left arm, right leg, and head. Tino frowned and rushed to her arm.

Your arm is broken. He told her I'm guessing your leg is too. Next he went to her head and found pressure of bandages. He looked and felt around then said Ah. You have a concussion. But I think I can fix that. He looked one more time then dived in, he knew his sister like no one else, he knew how her mind worked and looked. So he thought he should be able to put it back to the way it was before the concussion.

He worked for about ten minuets then exhausted went back to his body. There it should be gone he told her.

Well the pain is gone and there isn't any pressure in my head anymore, so I would say you did it. She told him.

Glad I helped. But one more thing. He went back into her arm and leg and gave her all the power he had then fell asleep in his chair in the other room.

He felt someone shaking him through the fog of sleep. He felt it get harder but he tried to ignore it. Then someone slapped him across the face and he opened his eyes. He saw Kat in front of him.

"How are you…?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

"Your help. The help you gave me healed me almost over night but the doctors don't know that so they think its some kind of miracle. "She told him. Antonio laughed.

"Not exactly" he murmured.

"You have to get up we're going home. I've already called mom and Sal is coming to pick us up." She told him. Tino tried to think through his clouded mind but decided it was too much work he went to stand but fell back in his seat. Kat put her arm under his shoulder, "Come on sleepy head." she said gently.

"Shut up" he told her. "You know why I'm tired."

"Yes I do and I think you did too much last night. You gave to much energy into it." she helped him out of the hospital and into the bus that was almost full to begin with.

"I know but I couldn't let you stay that way" he informed her.

"I know and you did your job but I still have a broken leg and a sprained arm." she said putting him down on a seat. He was already falling asleep.

'I did put too much into it' he thought to himself. "Good night" Kat told him patting his arm. "Buenas noches"

Antonio vaguely remembered being woken up and brought onto the plane but he didn't remember much anything else. He slept through the plane ride and he was just waking as Kat shook him awake to get off the plane. They sat in front of the airport for about twenty minuets before a black car pulled up. The tinted windows gave no hint of the driver. Kat walked over to Mr. Oakland to sign them out. Tino opened the back door and got in "Hey Sal" he said. The driver in a black suit like a waiter turned and smiled.

"Hello Antonio." he said in his Spanish accent. "From what your parents have told me you two had an interesting time." He said as Kat got in.

Kat huffed and said hello. 'You can say that I guess" Tino said. Half an hour later the pulled into a large drive way. Kat and Tino hated calling it a mansion but it was…. large to say the least.

They walked into the house and their mom was all over them asking if they were ok, if they were injured, you know worried mother stuff. Then she picked up their bags and went to I've them to the maid but both of them leapt and grabbed their bags.

"We'll take our own bags." they said. Their mother looked at them, looked at Kat and took her bag.

"Not with that leg" she said giving the bag to the maid. "You are going to the doctors immediately. Sal" she yelled, and sure enough Sal came around the corner. "Keys" and Sal handed her a set of keys. She looked at Kat and waved at the door. Kat threw Tino one 'Help me' look and then her mom closed the door.

Tino didn't wait for anything else to happen; he bolted up the stairs and down the hall. Right turn, down the hall, left turn, end of the hall.

He and Kat had picked the smallest rooms for themselves. But their parents said that they had to take something other than a closet, if you call that a closet. So they picked nice sized but not to big of rooms. It made them feel normal instead of the rich kids down the block. Antonio's bedroom was very simple, a king bed and a dresser, a 40in. flat screen on top of it. An x-box which was normal. He had almost a normal room other than the larger than normal size.

He put his bag on his bed and started to unpack. He opened his dresser and moved his 'magazines' that his father had given him. He personally thought they were useless and a waste of paper. He could get better, live, downtown which he would never do because the people down there scared him more than his mother in the morning. When he was done he lay down and stared at the ceiling for about an hour.

Suddenly he felt alarm come down his connection to Kat. He raced down to her room across the house. He found her on her butt staring at her window sill. When he looked he jumped, there sat a little copper sparrow.

"How?" Tino asked.

"I… it… It was in my bag." she said pointing to her open suitcase. It flew over to her shoulder and poked behind her ear with its beak. Kat started laughing and swatted at the bird. It flew to her other shoulder and poked her again.

"Your not going to leave me alone are you?" she asked it. It shook its head in conformation. "Then you need a name, everything needs a name doesn't it?" It nodded vigorously. Tino leaned down to pet it and it pecked his finger so hard it drew blood.

"Danm little thing" he muttered.

"Tino!" she screamed. Then looked back at the bird. Then she laughed and kept laughing so hard she turned red. "Purple Dinosaur." she said between breathes.

"What" Tino asked?

"Purple Dinosaur. That's his new name. Or PD" she told him smiling.

"Are you always stupidly cheerful" he asked.

"Duh. You're the depressing shy one. I'm the happy 'Hello!' one." She said as if he should have already known it. Which he did because she had said it before. Then Tino, noticed a green cast on her leg and a small one on her wrist.

"Nice" he told her. "I'm not helping you get to your locker in school" he turned around and walked out of her room as Kat stuck her tongue out at him.

The next day their mom wanted to know everything as they rode into town to go shopping. They did leaving out the whole finding a metal tree and meeting a ghost. Though their mom was still not happy that they had gone into a cave alone.

Their mom gave them each $100 and told them to meat her back at the car in two hours. Kat went off in search of the nearest book store, but Tino went looking for a craft shop or hardware. He finally found a craft shop that wasn't there before he left? He didn't think stores went up that quickly. 'Bob's Craft Shop' the sign read.

Tino walked in and found it cozy actually. It was a warm baize color, lines of shelves covered the walls and there were isles full of everything. One isle was different kinds of paper and the next different ways to start a fire. Finally he got to the isle full of different types of wire.

He was almost pulled into the isle it was pulling him in. Like something was calling to him, the actual him, the inside of him that no one but Kat knew about. He walked down the isle touching the wire and getting a warm feeling touching them. He smiled and almost giggled as he walked down he was so happy.

Then he stopped at something that surprised him. A wire he touched felt completely cold. He had gotten used to the wire being almost warm. He picked up the wire and it looked gold. But there must have been more than fifteen yards of wire in the coil. There wasn't that type of valuable merchandise in small stores though. Then the wire moved and snaked around him hand, he dropped the coil but it swung up and coiled around his arm. He almost yelled out but remembered just in time that there were probably others in the store.

He tried to uncoil the wire but it would just tighten and coil farther up his arm. Then he felt it, the deep warmth in the gold, it called stronger than anything else it was so intense and peaceful at the same that he was surprised he hadn't felt it earlier. It made him smile when he felt it.

"Hayllo" he told it calmly 'You have to get off, I can't take you home if you're coiled up on my arm" It started back a little then seemed to hesitate but it coiled up all the same. He brought it up to the counter. 'How much is this" he asked the man behind the counter. 'I know it must be a-lot but this isn't a joke how much is it?"

The man looked at the gold wire then at Tino "Um…" Then the wire moved, just slightly but enough for Tino to notice it pointing to the man. The man seemed not to notice but he smiled. "Nothing, take it. Think of it as a welcoming gift. We shall be seeing a-lot of each other soon." he smiled, turned and walked into a back room.

Stunned Tino just stood there. Then he snapped back to earth and walked out of the store as the wire moved up his arm. 'Ok I have you. Now what do you want me to do" he asked it. Of course there was no answer.

He went to the car and waited for about an hour before his sister came with an arm load of bags. "What's in those?" he asked.

She handed him a bag. "Here this is for you though you cant open it until you get home" She put in as he started to open the bag. And this one is from the book store" she said holding one up; she went through another two bags when their mother finally showed up. With their mothers driving that other people would call psychotic they were home in minuets.

In his room, Tino was bored to tears sitting on his bed listening to music. Finally he took out the gold wire. He stared at it for a minuet when it started to move up his thumb. "Now none of that" he told it sternly. It back up into the coil. "Now what do you want me to do with you?" he asked it. He felt a chill go up his arm and into his body. Suddenly he was detailed plans of a sculpture in his head and it went away as soon as it was there and another took its place and gone just as fast.

"What? You want me to choose one?" he asked not even questioning the weirdness of plans going through his head. Then one of the plans froze in his mental vision. Tino smiled broadly "Good choice." and he got to work bending the wire, taking out cutters and snipping when he needed. Not realizing he was melting the seems with his figure tips.

When he was done he had less that a foot of wire left and he looked out the window to see it was already night time. When did it get dark? He asked himself.

He looked at what he had made and smiled. He had fallowed the plans precisely, in front of him stood a skeleton of a metal knight. He was smiling as he grabbed the extra and put the cutter up to it.

A jolt of heat shot down his arm and into the wire. A bright light shown so bright he was blinded. When the spots finally left his vision the knight was staring at him. The extra wire coiled in a small circle on its belt. It took a step to him and Tino jumped back against the wall. The gold skeleton continued to walk one step at a time toward him.

He could feel Kat running out of her bed room having felt his shock. The knight walked up and stopped within touching distance to his right leg. Then it hugged his leg.

"Wait what?" he said dumbfounded. He looked closer at the golden knight and a sparkle appeared in its core. Tino blinked and it disappeared, he looked closer and it appeared again. Without moving his eyes he looked around the room and nothing but the knight was sparkling. He looked even closer and the sparkle went from a sparkle to a steady glow. He looked even closer as Kat raced into his room. He looked up and was blinded from the bright shining light coming from his sister.

He covered his eyes giving a cry. Kat gives him a questioning look and opens her mouth to say something but stopped short when she saw the knight. It was stood as tall as Tinos knee and it stared at Kat. It opened its mouth and cried a noise that sounded like groaning of metal.

"What is that' Kat asked.

'I made it I guess. Don't ask how I don't know" he said as Kat gave him a look. Then they heard Sal yelling.

"Antonio! Kathrin! Its time for today's lesson hurry up." Sal taught them Spanish everyday and they were almost fluent in it. Both Kat and Tino ran out of the room leaving the knight sitting on Tinos bed.

****************Stars are my favorite shape**********************

The hospital let him go without much trouble after talking to one of the teachers. Nick rode home on the plane with everyone else in his school. But he thought he must have hit his head harder than he thought because when the Anderson twins passed his an orange glow came from their chests.

He tried to ignore it but when Amanda passed him a green glow came from her chest a picture sprang into his head. He was on a straw roof surrounded by field's pathways and stone walls. There were two girls next to hem and a boy. The two girls were laughing as the boy looked to be saying something. The boy had a green glow from his chest and one of the girls an orange glow. The last girl had a pale yellow.

Then the picture disappeared. Somehow he knew it was something the girl he had seen, Tris he thought her name was. He knew it was something she had seen, He was sure that the boy had been her brother she had talked about.

For the rest of the plane ride he was deep in thought and didn't even notice his friends trying to get his attention. His mother fretted over him for next two days making sure he didn't do anything to taxing. Finally he managed to allow her to let him unpack his bag. He unzipped his bag and Chime flew out chiming very loudly. Nick snatched him out of the air and with one had closed its mouth.

"What was that" his mother asked.

"Nothing just dropped my keys" he answered. "I figured you would be in there" he told Chime quietly. Over the two days since he got home things had slowly started to come to him. Snippets of pictures, memories of places. Even whole pages of books that he had never heard of.

He had also learned much of his inherited magic and he did the meditating thing that he kept hearing… Remembering? He kept having it there in the memories. He still had no control over his magic though. He saw hands (Tris's he guessed) holding balls of lightning, mini tornadoes made of gust of wind. But he couldn't even made a paper rustle.

'Do you know what I have to do" He asked Chime. Chime stopped squirming in his grip and looked at him intently. Then he nodded. Nick let him go and he glided over to Nick's computer and sat on the desk. 'What? You want me to look up this stuff." Chime nodded. "But it happened for ever ago; Plus Tris said that the government hid it so no one even knows about it anymore." Chime just sat there staring intently on him.

Nick sighed. "Fine" he said turning on his computer.

The next day school resumed as before, his mom was going to keep him home but he managed to convince her to let him go. On the bus he talked to the band kids as usual but unfortunately they were going extinct. As high school requirements got harder it was harder for band to be able to fit into their schedule but they still say they won't quit even if they are forced to they wont give in. He smiled and was always happy when he talked to them.

His plan would go into affect today, or else he would have let his mom take him out of school. In school he dodged around his friends to avoid distractions. He walked around in circles around the school four times before he found Amanda.

"Hey Amanda' she turned around and smiled.

"Hey Nick"

"Do you mind doing something for me?"

"Sure what is it?" she asked.

The green glow was hard to ignore but he managed to seem like there was nothing there. "Can you get Kat Anderson and her brother to the library after 6th hour?" he asked.

"Why" she questioned.

"Please just do it"

She gave him a questioning look "Ok then. I guess I can do it"

Nick smiled 'Thank you" he said turning around and jogging to his first class. 'Easy part done. Hard part still to go.' he thought to himself. During his first hour, math, he sorted through his thoughts many times. 'Since no one else got in trouble or was hurt I have no way of knowing who the last one is. Green was the brother from what I saw so Amanda has his magic. The Anderson twins have the orange magic so I'm guessing there goes one of those girls from the roof. I have Tris's so all that's left is that last girls. The golden yellow colored one. But how do I know if it's even in this school. I never heard Tris saying there's an age limit. It could have been gone long ago for all that I know.'

Finally the bell rang. "Guess all I have left to do it look for them" he said aloud. By fourth hour lunch had started and he still hadn't found the last girls magic and he was getting very aggravated. "What!" he snapped at his friend.

"Well then I'm sorry" his friend said "I just wanted to say that Zander looks like he got roughed up" he said pointing. 'Must have been the kids from the other county. I heard they've been getting violent." Nick looked over and Zander was limping but it was obvious he was doing his best to hide it and it was also very obvious that he was trying to Nick that Zander was trying to hide his pain. Zander also had a cut on his cheek and a black eye. But even more interesting was the yellow glow coming from his chest.

Nick smiled and looked at his friend 'Thank you so much you don't know how happy I'm right now." Nick sprang up and almost ran over to Zander. Grabbing him by the arm and knocking his lunch out of Zanders hand. Catching it with one hand Nick continued to drag Zander out of the cafeteria.

Nick stopped and turned to Zander who flinched like he expected to get hit. Then he straightened 'What do you want" he snapped at Nick.

"Two things. First of all what the hell happened to you?" he asked.

"Some seniors from the next county beat me up" Zander told him looking him straight in the eye and raising his eye brow.

"Bull shit" Nick said. "Their not that stupid to do that…" waving to Zanders face, who didn't even flinch when Nicks hand nearly hit him. "Now tell me the truth who did that"

"I got beat up" he told Nick again.

Nick sigh "I can't help you if you don't tell me the truth."

"You couldn't do anything to help and you wouldn't believe me anyways so just go away already." Zander said looking Nick dead in the eyes. Giving him a look that would peel paint.

Nick wavered but snapped back, his mind racing faster than a train. Going through all possibilities. Finally he decided that he would decide later and right now he would just move on. "So whose magic did you inherit? Daja's or Sandry's?" he asked coolly.

Zanders face never changed. "You're shitting me right. You just asked me if I have magic. You must have gotten hit harder than we thought."

"Believe me or not or pretend ignorance, it is no weight on my back but if you wish to learn more come to the library after school" Nick turned and walked back into the cafeteria. Leaving Zander standing dumbfounded in the middle of the hall way.

Now all that was left to do was wait tell the end of the day. Nick was impatient for the rest of the day. Every second felt like minuets, every minuet felt like hours. Finally the last bell rang and Nick almost flew to the library. He waited for about four minuets before Amanda and the twins walked in.

"What did you want us here for?" Kat demanded.

"Her butler is going to drive us home because the buses are leaving right now." Amanda told him.

"Someone else was supposed to be here but it looks like he probably isn't going to come. B the way I've never heard your name?" he said to Antonio.

"Antonio" he stuttered.

"What?" Nick asked.

"He said Antonio." Kat informed him. "My brother is shy and doesn't like talking in front of people." Antonio glared at her as she smiled at him.

Nick shrugged "Well hello Antonio. Now let's get down to business. Something happened to all of us in England and we just aren't telling anybody." he said.

"Great, now tell us something we don't know. I'm going to be in trouble as it is so can we cut this short?" a voice said behind him. He turned around and saw Zander leaning in the doorway.

A picture went through Nicks head. The boy from the roof was leaning in a door way in nothing but his pants. Looking into the room Tris had been in. then the picture was gone.

"So far as I know Nick is the master mind of all this. He can probably see magic the colors and that's how he found us. Because nobody but us has the glow in our chests. He is probably also seeing pictures or memories that aren't his in his mind from time to time." he told them. "Also to inform you Nick, you're not the only one that can see magic. If only a little, we should all be able to see it. And the four that gave the power to do this, Sandry" pointing to him self. "Daja" pointing to Kat and Tino. "Briar" Pointing to Amanda. "And finally Tris" Nick. "Were closer than blood. And from what I've figured out we will probably be seeing much of each other."

"And how do you now all this?" Amanda asked.

Zander held up a pouch hanging around his neck. He took out his glass orb that gave off a steady glowing light. My friend Sandry put some of her knowledge into this, not all but some. To help whoever should take her magic. That is how I learned most of that. The rest I learned from thinking things through for more that half a second, and the memories."

"Ok. Now that we know we all have magic now what do we do?" Tino asked quietly.

"Get acquainted?" Nick said. "From what Tris said we are probably the only people on earth with usable magic. So basically we have a joint problem of learning to control this magic that we must help each other with."

'Ya this whole friend's thing is fine and dandy but I have to get home. I have to be home on time everyday, and I'm ten minuets away from being late" Nick said.

Tino poked Kat and showed her his phone. "Well Sal is here so why don't we drive you home first?"

(A/N I don't mean to sound racist.) Zander lived in the ghetto of the town. Graffiti was on most walls and people had their pants down to their ankles. Zander told Sal to stop in front of an old run down building that looked about to fall down. A group of African Americans that looked about eighteen to twenty started to walk toward the car.

"Um Zander" Kat stuttered.

"Yep this is my home" he sighed. He opened the door and got out. He raised an eyebrow at the guys approaching the car and they stopped, smiled at Zander and turned around. "Bye" he said as he shut the door. He ran up to the door of the 'house' and shut the door quickly behind him.

In Nicks head he crossed off Zanders excuse about being beaten up by the gang people in the next county off with a big "X" on his list on what had happened to Zander. Through out the day he had been thinking through options and crossing them off. The few he had left he didn't like. He didn't like it at all.

"If we're going to have this work he is going to have to trust us enough to tell us the truth" he thought aloud.

"What?" Kat asks. Nick looks up "Huh" "You said something" she tells him.

"Oh well…" he quickly tells them what he had thought out and what he suspected. Grim faced and deep in thought Nick gets out of the car and walks into his house.

**********************Stars XD!**************************

Nick had given Amanda much to think about but there really was nothing to go on but suspicion and theories. Still the next day Nick got Kat and Tino to sit with Amanda and him at an empty table. Zander didn't come but she didn't think he would. From what she saw he didn't really have any friends so it was probably uncomfortable being with people that used to be out of his league to even talk to.

It surprised her though that someone like him would live in a place like he did. He was the nerd that wasn't really friends with anyone, never went to any parties, didn't have a facebook, and usually always made honor role. Usually they were middle class not completely poor like it seemed.

They all talked about ways to approach the Zander problem. Finally they came up with a plan that Kat and Amanda would go and investigate Zanders neighborhood. Antonio argued up the block and back but Kat wouldn't waver.

So at the end of the day Sal drove them back into Zanders home. They got out and both had Sal's number already up on their phones so all they had to do was press send. As Sal drove away Kat and Amanda walked down the uneven side walk. They passed Zanders house but there was no indication if anyone was home or not.

Another block or so later they walked into the group that has approached their car the previous day. They walked up to the two girls.

"You want something?" Amanda demanded putting her hands on her hips.

Kat put there hand on her friends arm. "Calm down that is no way to make friends. Would you like something" she asked then young men.

"Your Zanders friends? The ones in that car yesterday aren't you?" The oldest one who looked about twenty-two asked.

"Yes" Kat said. The man smiled.

"Then you're a friend of mine to" he said. "I'm glad Zander made some friends."

Kat was shaken "What do you mean"

"He has never had friends before that I know of." His face twisted "Because of his father."

'His father" Amanda asked suddenly interested.

"I'm guessing you didn't know? No. of course on he wouldn't tell anyone would he" The group behind him faces twisted in disgust and anger. "I don't know if I should tell you then. Telling you might put you or him in danger maybe both." he looked them over and sighed. "But ill tell you anyways I guess. His mother disappeared when Zander was seven"

"Disappeared my ass" someone said behind the man. He turned and glared at the man. "Sorry Chuck"

"We have no evidence to say anything other than she disappeared. Though everyone thinks that he killed her and dumped her body somewhere." Chuck told them. Chuck sat down on the grass, The girls and the group behind Chuck fallowed suit. "Now I will tell you this Zanders father is a drug dealer. Not many people know this but he is. He is very wealthy but you would never suspect it in the place he lives in. Until you look on the inside of course, then it looks normal at least."

"He uses Zander as a translator. He has since Zander was small. Zander knows at least eight languages." suddenly his face twisted into pure rage "his father also abuses him though. I feel sorry for the boy. He doesn't give in, no matter how much he's beaten. It is mainly from his fathers drunken stupors. He will get drunk and hit Alexander, or he is just mad. I despise that man; we have him on watch constantly. He will never go that far with Alex…" he looked at the ground. "We wont allow it" Amanda had a sick feeling that she knew what 'that far' meant.

'But now he has friends. I have to ask you a favor. Please take care of our little Al for us. We can not do anything to help and we feel terrible about it. Though I promise you this, if anything happens to that boy…" a dark shadow went over his eyes and his voice went deadly cold. "That man won't see the light of day again." Chucks face went back to normal with a sigh. "I hope that helps though I don't know how it would. Just remember be good to Alex."

Kat got up and shook Chucks hand and waved at the group behind him "Thank you that is exactly what we needed to know" she said with a smile. Amanda called Sal and they were on their way in a few minuets. Next they called Nick.

"County library. Five minuets" Amanda said and hung up before he could ask any questions. They stopped and picked up Antonio who stayed silent but kept looking up at his sister that made Amanda think something was going on between them. Six minutes later they pulled into the county library to see Nick leaning on his bike.

"What did you call me here for" he asked.

"Just fallow us" Amanda told him. They went into a conference room and locked the doors. After explaining what had happened Nick sat grim faced.

"So our suspicion was correct." he said after a time. Kat nodded.

"And I won't put up with it. It might not be my problem but I won't stand by while a friend is being abused." Kat almost screamed as she stood up so fast the chair fell back.

"Since when was he friend. A week ago you would have walked past him without a second look." Amanda put her hand on Kats arm trying to calm her down. Kat picked up her chair and sat down. They all felt the same way and they all knew it.

"Then what do we do?" Antonio asked crossing his arms.

"Leave that to me" Amanda said getting up. She walked out of the room. The rest of them looked at each other and fallowed her out.

*************************Going back to Nick************************

Amanda never told them what she had planned and after a while they stopped asking. At lunch they were surprised when Zander came and sat with them. He scanned them, finally asking.

"What exactly did Chuck tell you." he asked. Kat started looking at Amanda who kept her innocent look, but she still explained what had happened the previous day.

"Why don't you tell somebody?" Tino asked.

"Ya. You know the teachers would not stand this happening to one of their students." Nick said.

Zander looked him in the eye. "Most of them already know" he told them. "There is not enough evidence to prove it though. Other than my and some gang people's word. Social Services have tried to take me away so many times I lost count. Each time my dad pulls it together enough to win. With each try he gets mad and blames me for telling them or something. It is just more pain for me, he has used me for so long it doesn't hurt anymore. It stopped hurting long ago.' a tear fell down his cheek. He angrily swiped it away.

"That doesn't look like not hurting" Kat said hugging him with one arm across the shoulder.

"Why don't you rebel? Stop helping him, fight back!" Nick burst.

"First off he's bigger and stronger than me. Second, I'm scared." he said. "I'm scared to try. I'm afraid of what he might do." he winced as if he already knew.

Rage boiled in Nick "Your coming to my house today!" he yelled. "And I'm going to your house and see you stand up to your dad." Nick couldn't be swayed. In the end everyone was going to go to Nick's house before the foot ball game that night.

End of the day once again Sal was nice enough to dive Nick and Zander to Zanders house. While Kat and Tino took the bus to Amanda's house. Zander waved hello to chuck as they walked to the front door. Chuck was right Nick thought as he walked in. The house looked completely normal on the inside compared to the out side.

"Home" Zander called as he walked in.

"Good now do the laundry already before it smells up the whole damn house." a voice called back. Zander's bed room was… not even really a bed room. It had a very small bed in one corner and a small nightstand. A mirror hung on one wall and that was it. Zander put his stuff on his bed.

"Will I need this?" Zander asked Nick.

"Probably not." he said. "Now lets go give your dad a run for his money." he smiled and waved for the door.

Zander slowly walked around the house to a room in the back of the house. The air smelt of beer and smoke. There was also a think layer of smoke in the air. A man sat in a chair in front of a flat screen TV. Nick shooed Zander forward.

Zander gulp and took a very large breath, his heart about bursting from his chest. "I'm leaving for the rest of the day." he managed.

"No you're not your going to do the laundry and the rest of your work." His father said.

Zander looked at Nick who nodded. Zander took another breath. "No." Zander's heart started slamming I n his chest. He had never done that before and it thrilled him. "I am going to Nick's house for the rest of the day." he told his father.

His father stood up. He was not much of a man; He was about four inches taller than Zander not really muscular. The only scary part about him was his bald head. "What did you say?" he asked. "Did you just say no?"

Zander stood straighter his confidence high. "Yes I did. I'm through being bossed around by you. Being beat around by you. I'm not doing all the house work. I am not going to be your translator. I should go to the police right now. Surly there's enough evidence in this house to convict you."

Zanders dad glared down on him "Don't do something you'll regret later you little shit"

"Don't you dare threaten me." Zander snapped. "I know as well as you do that Chuck is out there watching me. And I also know that you are scared of him. That's the only reason you haven't killed me like you did mom." Zanders dad looked ready to hit him. "Don't ever touch me again." Zander told him. "If you so much as breath on me again I swear ill tell Chuck and the police and the school bored, any one else I should add?" he asked taking a step forward. His father retreated back a step. " You should have been grateful for having me in your life, I'm the only worthwhile thing to ever come out of your disgraceful, worthless life." Zander's dad had backed into a wall. "Oh you can be sure that as soon as I turn 18 I'm am out if not sooner." he turned and walked away from his father. "Come on Nick lets go" he said as he passed him.

"So what happened in there?" Sal asked as they got into the car.

'Nothing much, just family troubles." Zander said. "Can you take us to Nick's house?"

Sal laughed. "You are very good at lying but you cannot cheat a master. And, of course."

At Nick's house the girls were in Nick's older sister's room and Antonio was lying on Nick's bed.

"It's about time you got here. How'd it go?" he asked.

Nick smiled. "I think it went very well" Zander blushed.

Nick clapped his hands "Now what do you want to do? I planned that we'd come here not what we would do."

"I already looked at your games and you don't have any interesting ones." Antonio said.

"Hey Black Ops is interesting." Nick argued.

"Not to me" Tino said.

"Black Ops?" Zander asked.

Nick looked at him "You've got to be kidding me. You've never heard of Black Ops"

"Oh I've heard of it but I've never played it… or any other game" Zander admitted. "My dad never let me"

"Then lets go" Nick said going over to a bookshelf and taking a game out. He walked out and the other two fallowed. They went to the basement which consisted of a stereo, work out equipment, a TV and game system, and a fridge. Nick went over and put the game in the x bow and gave Zander a controller. An hour later Zander knew the very simplest basics of the game and games in general which was good being almost sixteen and never having played a game before.

Antonio was on the bench lifting weights still when Nick finally turned of the system. Zander picked up a book on top of the fridge and started reading while circling the room. As Tino and Nick worked out, half and hour later Tino laughed at something Nick said and his left hand slipped and that side of the weight fell out of his hand. Zander's right hand snapped over lightning fast and caught the bar. Not even looking away from his book he put the bar back on the rest.

When Zander noticed there hadn't been a sound for a few seconds he looked up from his book. Nick and Tino were staring at him. "What?"

"I know it wasn't hard for me to lift but you… one handed…" Tino said acting out what Zander had done. "I thought you were just some nerd not fricking super man."

"'He's stronger than me' my ass cheeks. You were probably stronger than your dad dude." Nick said

"Well doing everything around the house isn't exactly easy" He told them.

"Well moving on from that surprising surprise. I found something that should both help our magic grow and help us control our magic." he smiled. "I've gotten somewhat better" he twirled his fingers and a small tornado of wind appeared at his feet.

'Now sit down." and they did. "Now breathe in count to seven, hold to seven out to seven. Repeat. Got it?" they both nodded. They did as he instructed and soon Zander was completely lost in his own magic and mind. "You see your magic don't you?" He heard Nicks voice just barely as if he was just barely whispering. "Picture something important to you. Then make it in your mind and try to put your magic in it. Pull it in and make it into that shape. Don't let any strands go." Zander pictured Zari who disappeared when he got home, appeared again the day before then disappeared again. He tried pulling in his magic and found it hard.

"Imagine pulling in something. Pulling thinks apart, sting by string, blade of grass by blade of grass. That sort of thing." he heard Nick tell them. He pulled his magic strand by strand into his imaginary Zari. He would get a few together but then one would get loose. It would not obey him! It kept rebelling his hand. He would not allow it. It was in him body, his head; it would learn to obey him! He grabbed a hand full and brought it into Zari then another then another until he was too tired to continue. But he had done a good job. He had let none escape, but he had a lot more to go; e found it took more will and concentration than he thought. Slowly he came back to his body. Nick was smiling.

"I think you did a great job. Now your muscles will be sore and you will probably be tired from working with your magic." he was smiled broadly and then Zander noticed he was in his foot ball uniform. "We're leaving for the game hurry up"

The game its self was boring since they were only there for Nick but it was still the funest thing Zander had done in his entire life. After the game Sal drove them all home. Zander was first again, he was still smiling as he walked into his house. He didn't bother yelling that he was home after what he had said to his dad.

Then someone grabbed him from behind and put some type of cloth over his mouth and nose. He tried to grab at the hand but found that his body as going numb. 'Shit' he thought to himself. His father walked around the corner as Zanders vision started to go black.

"I told you not to do something you would regret" then Zander fell asleep.

* * *

**Yay i hope you liked it! XD**

**And remember what i said above before you review things. **

**Now about the pole. I cant think of any more names for things. As you could tell by Purple Dinausur. So im holding a pole to give a name to the golden knight.**

**I have never held a poll before so i dont really know how it will work so just kinda see what happens.**

**I give up asking for reviews beacuse no one ever does. So just stay in tune for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait but im busy. Is it sad that i think this is a short chapter?**

**Just saying you guys are really usless when it comes to Polls.**

**To Lady Hallen- I cant give everything away in the begining can I? i would also like to thank you and icecreamlova! My only two reviewers!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Nick woke up early again to do what he needed to before school. Usually he woke up with like ten minutes before the bus came but he woke an hour early. He had been searching all about magic and what it could do since he had gotten home from England.

Chime sat on his head as he read a blog about the strange and unexplained. Then his mom knocked on the door like usual not knowing that her son had been getting up early for days. Nick looked at the clock on the computer screen.

'Shit' he scolded himself in his head for letting the time slip away. He ran to the bus and went to school like normal. He walked in he doors with his football friends like normal. His eye was caught by something out of the ordinary.

Zander or the absence of whom to be more exact. He wasn't at his usual spot with some of the band kids. He looked back and couldn't remember a single day he had ever seen Zander not there or not at school. Even if he had a high fever, he still came and refused to go home when the teachers told him. Nick understood that it was to get away from his dad now.

He passed Amanda who was with her friends, who were talking about the band One Direction. Her eye caught his and he knew that she realized the same thing he had. He stopped to talk to her but she shook her head and he kept walking. He understood what she meant. It was out of their control.

"Just have to wait and see I guess…" he muttered as he walked.

"What did you say?" his friend asked.

"Oh, nothing"

************************[insert random information here]*********************

Kat was busy talking to her friends with Amanda not noticing the silent interaction between Amanda and Nick. She laughed at a joke that Cassidy had said when Tino came.

Earth to Kat he sounded in her head.

What do you want? was the curt reply.

Has Zander ever missed a day of school that you can remember? He isn't here today.

Never really paid attention. She asked her friends around her.

"Why do you care about that looser?" Cassidy asked.

"Ya who cares about nobodies like him." her other friend asked.

So they noticed too. A voice sounded in the twins' heads.

Kat started. She looked quizzically at Amanda. "Just wondering no biggy."

You heard that to right? Kat asked.

It kind of sounded like Amanda. But that's impossible. Tino said.

Nothings impossible. It's us. She grinned outwardly. The bell rang. Guess we will have to figure it out later.

Tino pondered the question for most of first hour and then gave up. He would have to ask Amanda and Nick. His mind wandered to Zander. As far as he knew, he had never missed a day of school. Why start the day after he had finally stood up to his dad. Thoughts went through his mind, he quickly pushed them away.

'Chuck is there, he will be fine.' he thought to himself.

He is too stubborn to go out like that. Kat told him via mental connection.

I know. He grinned.

"Would you like to share something with the class?" the teacher asked.

"No nothing" he said.

At lunch, they sat at their table again. Kat and Tino waited for about five minutes talking about their suspicions before Amanda sat down.

"You" Kat said spinning around to face the other girl. How did you break into our conversation earlier?

"I don't know what our talking about" Amanda said.

"Aha you did it again.' Tino said.

"I really don't know what your talking about." she looked at her lunch, scrunched her nose and took a bite of her veggie taco.

Like hell you don't. Tino growled.

I honestly don't think she does. Someone said.

"Nick?" Kat asked.

"Correct." Nick stated standing behind her.

"Can you please shed some light on their babbling?" Amanda asked.

"I believe they are talking about their twin telepathy." he looked at the twins for conformation and they nodded. "I believe we intruding into it." he said sitting down. "Like when Kat asked how you broke into their conversation this morning you answered. Only she didn't say it out loud she spoke it in their" waving at Kat and Tino "telepathy." Kat nodded. "And you heard it, thought nothing of it and responded."

"Tino if you would be so kind to say something." Nick raised an eyebrow at the other boy.

You really don't have to ask you know. he said.

Amanda looked strained for a second before giving a small gasp. "Why cant I answer?" she asked angrily.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked.

"I'm trying to reply but no matter how hard I try you guys don't hear it.' She told them.

"I think your trying to hard. Try just thinking the thought put very little effort into it." Nick instructed.

'Why do you know so much?" Kat asked looking at him skeptically

"Guessing and a lot and a whole lot of random reading." he said. "That and do you guys dream about things from the past or do you just get visions?"

Just visions suddenly Amanda looked really happy. She jumped out of her seat "I DID IT!" she screamed. Everyone in the cafeteria looked at her like she was nuts. She sat down in a hurry.

Nick gave her a 'Well that was unexpected' looks. "I told you it would work. And I do. Instead of the visions, well that wrong because I have them to but I also have dreams about it. So I learn more than you."

He took a bite out of his fries "As you all know the four were close. Like they could speak through their mind."

"And what does that have to do with you guys breaking into our mental conversations?" Tino interrupted.

Nick gave him a 'your and idiot' look and continued. "We have adopted many things from them and I think this is one of them." he said.

'What about our magic power? How strong will it be? The fours magic power was impassible. Will ours be that strong and will we have as much as them? Can you answer that Mr. Know-It-All." Kat asked.

"From what I've learned, not even they knew that. They weren't even sure the plan would work." He said. "Now changing subject, Zander. You've all realized that he is not hear."

"Wait, going back one more time" Tino said interrupting again. "The fours range for how far they were able to talk to each other. Me and Kat don't so will we?"

"That is, in consequence, the same question as the magic power question." Amanda pointed out.

Tino shrugged "Good point. Continue please" he said looking back at Nick.

"As I was saying we have all noticed a lack of a skinny nerd in our group. Have any of you heard any thing?" The other boy continued.

"I don't think he has ever missed a day of school." Kat said.

"He is in my sixth hour, he hasn't missed a single day all year, excluding the days I wasn't here so I couldn't check." Tino stated.

"Would Sal drive us to Zander's house again?" Amanda asked Kat and Tino.

Kat nodded "Its his job and he usually doesn't have a problem with it."

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch period. "So everyone meat by the flag pole after school." Nick stated getting up and left. Everybody nodded and went their separate ways.

***************************I like cats XD*******************************

Two hours later during sixth hour, while Kat was bored to sleep she was rudely awakened.

Kat get you lazy ass up! Antonio yelled.

"62!" she said sitting up with a start.

The teacher turned around. "Ahh Miss Anderson glad you could join us."

What the hell do you want! I was sleeping! She screamed.

Just thought id inform you that its almost the end of the sixth hour and Zander still isn't hear. He replied used to her tone and knew she didn't mean it.

We already figured he wouldn't be. Do you pay attention at all? And where is Amanda or Nick?

Don't know maybe our limit is a very small margarine. Tino said.

Nope. I hear you just fine Just haven't felt like responding. Nick entered into their conversation.

I. Hear. Too. Its. Slightly off. Amanda came in next.

Trying to hard Nick told her. Like I told our earlier, put no effort into it. Like you are thinking to your self. You do it unconsciously. Make it a unconscious thing.

Am I better now? she asked

Much Kat told her. Suddenly she felt a pang of pain come through the connection. But it didn't feel like it was coming from Amanda or Nick. Expectably not Tino. They had blocked the feelings of pain, pleasure, etc from each other, and for very good reasons.

Did you… she asked. She could feel Tino nod, she guessed that Nick did too but couldn't be sure. Amanda was still sketchy so it was hard to tell anything from her. He bell rang startling her from her thoughts.

They all met at the arranged place and went to Kat and Tinos car.

"Hey Sal can you take us to Zander's?" Kat asked getting in. On the way there, Sal gave a small laugh.

"Mind sharing with the class there Sal" Tino asked.

"You sound like Mr. Oakland." Nick told him.

"Well he says it to me enough." he looked back at Sal and raised his eyebrow.

"Its just that I have never seen you so committed to a relationship, even if it is only friends. It makes me happy." he said with a smile. Then he stopped the car outside Zander's house before they could reply. Nick and Amanda thanked him for the ride and he drove away.

Nick raised his eyebrows at them but didn't make a comment. They walked up to his house and knocked on his door. They waited, no answer. Knock, no answer, knock, no answer. Finally, Tino just opened the door.

"Its not locked?" Kat asked walking in first. Tino and Kat walked in and looked around. Amanda and Nick started at them.

"No hesitation" Amanda murmured.

"Noted to look after them" Nick muttered. "His room is up stairs" Tino nodded but turned into another room. Kat went the opposite way. Amanda looked at Nick in question. He shrugged and she went down the hallway. He climbed the stairs as he heard Tino yelled.

"Right side clear" Then Kat "Same with the left." He looked around the rooms and found Zander's room. He looked around and saw nothing. Faintly he heard Amanda call that the back was empty. "Upstairs is…" then something heavy fell on his shoulders. He screamed, loud.

He fell to the ground as a giant snake slithered down his arm to the floor. He saw Tino running up the stairs at five steps a bound. Closely fallowed by Amanda and Kat. They stopped when they saw the snake.

"oh querido señor" Tino stuttered.

The boa constrictor was larger than normal. From what Kat knew most pet boa constrictors only grew to about 10 feet. This one was at the very least 15 feet. It moved around the room with ease of something that knew exactly what it was doing.

"I was in this room before! How did I not see that?" Nick yelled backing up.

"oh querido señor" Tino stuttered again.

"What does that mean?" Amanda asked.

"Oh dear lord. And what is it Tino?" Kat asked.

"Look. At. The. Snake." he said pointing.

Nick looked and saw nothing. He focused in and gasped. The boa glowed brightly with magic power. "I didn't know that was possible" Nick whispered.

Kat walked straight up to it and held out her arm. Nick started and tried to stop her. Tino put his arm out stopping and shook his head.

Nick looked back as the snake twined around her arm around her body and put its head on her shoulder. "A little heavy?" Tino laughed. Kat glared at him.

"You try it then!" she walked over to them. Amanda and Nick backed off quickly. The snake reached with its head and started to twine around Tinos arm. Tino lifted his arm and the boa stopped and looked him in the eye. Tino nodded and the snake continued climbing until it was climbing into his shirt through the sleeve opening. It twined around his body and its head popped out of the other sleeve and looked around. It went back in and came out from his neck to twine around his neck and stopped. Tino finally moved and turned around.

"Well Zander's not here." he said simply.

It was like a punch in the stomach to Nick. He just saw a snake that could probably kill all of them if it wanted twin around two people and go inside one of their shirts. Yet they act like its no big deal.

"Let's go ask Chuck I guess." Kat says walking past them all. Tino fallowed her out.

Nick and Amanda started at each other. "More like never let them out of your sight and hand cuff them while you're at it!" Amanda hissed. Nick nodded his expression thoughtful.

Outside they found Kat and Tino staring into space and not paying attention. Amanda waved her hand in front of their faces and nothing happened. Nick walked over and pushed them over. Before they hit the ground, they snapped around and caught themselves.

"What were you doing?" Amanda asked.

The twins looked at each other and said "Nothing". They both turned and walked away. Nick and Amanda fallowed.

Chuck was in his usual place sitting there smiling and joking. It started to sprinkle and Amanda started fidgeting with her hair.

Chuck smiled at them. "Where's Zander. How come he's never with you when I see you?" he laughed.

"That's actually what we wanted to ask you." Kat said.

"Ask me what?" he gasped at Tino. "Where did you get that?" he pointed at the snake.

"We found him in Zander's room," Nick told him.

"And Zander let you take him out?" Chuck asked suspiciously.

"Not exactly. He wasn't home, or at school. He wasn't there so we came to see if he was all right but he wasn't at home either. Nor was his dad. Only the snake." Amanda informed him.

Chucks eyes suddenly darkened. He stood knocking over his pop. "Cover your ears." he told them as he took out a blow horn. They all did as quickly as they could. Chuck blew it three times and almost immediately, they could hear the squealing of tires and movement, a great amount of it.

People came around the corners in hordes and people came out of houses all over. "He got away once. We won't let that happen twice! Find him. Both of them! Alive!" cars sped away and the crowd dispersed as quickly as it had formed. No one went back into the houses.

"We will find him." Chuck said walking into the street and a car appeared. He got in and it sped off.

"That was unexpected" Kat said surprised.

"There is nothing we can do" Nick said almost depressed by this.

****************I'm so excited I've been thinking of this forever*****************

They had gone home and suffered through the agonizing hours of uncertainty. But when night finally came, they found it did not help for they couldn't sleep. Nick had worried all day and sat awake at night. His sister and mother were worried tremendously. They had never seen him like that.

He sat on his bed thinking furiously when he heard piano start playing. Joined in by guitar. The song he knew by heart. It had been his fathers and mother's favorite song before their father had died in a car accident. In his memory, it had kinda become the family theme song. It also was their happy song.

He heard a voice start singing, his sister's. It was the males part but there wasn't one to sing it so she went in. he got up as he heard it.

It was a little into the song but he smiled. She had started singing the female part.

"And I know that you don't want to be leaving me. Yeah you want it but I can't help it. I just feel complete when you're by my side. But I know you can't come home 'til they're singing" His sister sang. "Lalalalalala"

"'Till everybody's singing" he came in smiling. "Lalalalalala"

"If you can wait till I get home. Then I swear to you. That we can make this last. (La la la). If you can wait till I get home. Then I swear come tomorrow. This will all be in our past. Well it might be for the best" he sang. As his mom played the piano humming. His sister sat on the bench next to their mom playing guitar and singing. Nick sat on the other side of their mom and smiled.

"You know you can't give me what I need. And even though you mean so much to me. I can't wait through everything" His sister sand smiling at him.

"Is this really happening" he smiled back.

"I swear I'll never be happy again. And don't you dare say we can just be friends. I'm not some boy that you can sway." he sang.

"We knew it'd happen eventually!" they sang together.

All three of them started singing "Lalalalalala. Now everybody's singing. Lalalalalala"

"If you can wait till I get home. Then I swear to you. That we can make this last" sang the siblings. As their mother continued lalalaing "If you can wait till I get home. Then I swear to you. That we can make this last" and the music died away.

His mom hugged them both kissed their foreheads and smiled. "I love you." Nick went to bed shortly after and fell right to sleep. The next morning he woke up late and almost missed the bus. At school he was like normal not letting his real emotions show through. Instead of walking with the football team he walked with Kat and Amanda.

No Zander Tino said from another part of the school. No one replied or even said anything. They merely split paths and went to class. All first hour (which was pretty much nap hour for most of the class) Nick meditated and looked for Zander's magic. Which had just started to get normal for him when t disappeared. Hovering above the school he saw Amanda's green magic but not Kat or Tinos red/orange ones.

He looked around and saw in the distance a red dot of power and a little ways to the left an orange dot that was Tinos magic.

What are you two doing? he asked.

Searching fop Zander how bout you? We can travel faster in this form so we thought why not. Tino told him.

How long have you two been out here? Nick asked

All hour. Kat told him. Nick was about to respond when the intercom came on scaring them all back into their bodies.

"Will Amanda White, Nickolas Alexander, Kathrin and Antonio Anderson please come down to the office. Thank you." it crackled off as Nick stood up.

What do you think…? Tino asked.

Its Zander Amanda told them.

In the office there were officers talking to the women who work for the school. The office ladies smiled as we walked in.

"These are the kids' one of them said.

The officers turned and looked at them. "We have some bad news. We are told that you are his closest friends and are seen together often." he looked at them each in turn. "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but your friend Alexander was found beaten almost to death in a ditch a few towns over. His father has not been found for questioning."

Nick nodded like he had known it was something like that. But tears still fell. Amanda's heart stopped when she heard the news, same as Kats. Tino nearly collapsed, he had been friends with Zander for a long time, even before the magic. Not close friends but close enough.

"is he going to be ok?" Amanda asked.

"He is in critical condition. If he makes it, it will be a close thing." the officer tipped his hat and went to the door. "if you know anything please tell us when you get the time" and he left.

"Would you like to call home?" one of the ladies asked as another held the weeping Amanda. Suddenly Nicks magic flare, a lady looked over but saw nothing unusual, but the air pressure had changed dramatically. Then Tinos and Kats magic flared simultaneously. Last was Amanda's, whose nearly blew the office lady off her. The lady looked confused for a moment. "No I think we'll be fine. But we need a breath of fresh air." Nick said as all four simultaneously moved toward the door.

The message was being sent through their heads without it being registered or consciously sent. The grass and trees bent toward their friend, silently telling her that they would rip apart whoever had angered their friend to such extreme. The wind whirled around Nick like a tornado and everywhere they head the creaking and groaning of metal. The air started to heat up around Kat as fire darted across her body. Metal rose from the ground, broke free of the cement, and spun around Tino.

They all pictured Zander's father in their mind.

"Find him" they said at once. Plants bent away as they carried the message, air roared away in all directions, Metal groaned and creaked for miles as it carried the message of their two friends. "He will not escape our wrath" they all spoke.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review.**

**I wanted to post something before i leave for a week. So ya.**

**Until next time Abschied.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HAPPY TURKEY DAY!**

**I****m sorry for not updating in so long! I feel SO SO SO SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO very bad!. It... hasnt been an easy few months... **

**Oh well hope you ejo it :) Sorry for shortness. I didnt correct it sorry, in a bad mood so didnt feel like it. **

* * *

Chapter 4

Amanda woke up feeling like crap. After the fours stunt in the school parking lot they had all gotten tired and weak. Amanda had collapsed and woke in the hospital where she stayed for three days. She had gotten home the day before and fell asleep again. Which led up to now when she woke up feeling like crap.

_Glad you could join us_. Nick told her in her head.

_Any… ugggg. _She put her hand on her head as it panged in pain. _Any time. _

_How are you feeling_? He asked.

_Good I guess. If the feeling of being an over cooked soggy noodle is good. And I'm out of power. I can barely feel it. _She yawned.

I know. We over did it that day times eight. He sighed. But there is a good point in all of this.

When he didn't continue Amanda got annoyed. _And that is? _She growled.

_We will show you later. _And he left. Great friend huh. Gives you a cliff hanger… he could have at least given a hint before he cut off.

She heard the door bell ring. She went to her door and heard her mom say "No, I'm sorry but Amanda is still sleeping."

Amanda walked out of her room. "Mom, who is it?" Nick looked over Amandas moms shoulder.

"Morning sunshine." He grinned. "You gunna come in those clothes?" Amanda looked down to find she was in Hello Kitty pajama bottoms and a t-shirt.

"She cant go any where she has to rest. Her mom butted in.

"Mom I've been resting for a week!" She turned and ran to her room to get changed. She threw on a dark purple shirt that went perfectly with her dark skin and jeans. She slipped flip flops on as she ran past her mom. She stopped at the front door. She stared at the limo in front of her house, Kat and Tino where out the sun roof holding a sign between them that read 'Thank you for not dying! And never scare us like that again!' She smiled ear to ear and ran to her friends. Kat hugged her as she got in the limo.

"Bout time you woke up beauty queen." Tino hugged Amanda next. She noticed it automatically. He was different. He wasn't being quiet and shy anymore. It was a good change. Tino and Kat started asking a bazillion questions and Amanda couldn't register a single one. Nick shook his head and called to Sal to bring them home.

As they pulled up to The Anderson house Kat finally to the twins to shut up before she punched them both. They quieted very quickly after that.

The twins guided her though the house. "Why are you guiding me? I know your house" She stopped when she walked into the room. Zander was in a hospital bed and was in the center of the room with all his tubes and equipment. "Zander?" she gasped.

"Yep" Kat smiled " our parents decided to help him since he didn't have anyone to take care of him." She skipped to Zander and he smiled.

"Hello Amanda. How are you?"

"That's what I should be asking you! Dummy" she laughed. "So is this the good thing you told me about" She was smiling but frowned when she saw Nick shake his head.

He grinned from ear to ear. "Guess who was turned was found the day after Zander was hound?"

Kat punched him in the arm "Eres tan molesto!" she told him in Spanish. "Just show her!" Nick stuck his tongue out at her.

"Sie demon" he said as he Turned on a flat screen TV that Amanda hadn't noticed when she walked in. He flipped through some channels and finally clicked on one. A picture a could appeared as a man told the whether forecast.

"Partly cloudy" Amanda nodded "That's a great thing indeed" Tino gave her a look that could peel paint. She shrank back "Well soooorrrryyy. Sheesh you ungrateful humorless people!" The news changed and the anchors talked about pay cuts, then a picture of Zanders dad appeared.

"Paul Echings, wanted for questioning for the Alexander Echings case, was found almost a week ago claiming I quote 'That he was attacked by living moving metal. He claimed that a steel bar tried to hit him repeatedly so he ran, which is when he claims to ran into a solid wall of air. Then apparently plants grew from nothing to twin around his legs and arms. His clothes, he claims, burst into flames with out hurting the vines. Lastly he said that metal came alive around him. The walls shook and sheets of metal fell but never hit the ground, they surrounded him spinning like a tornado." The female tv anchor explained.

"Seems like someone has an over active imagination" her partner told her smiling.

"Wait I'm not done" She laughed then continued "He says iron rods twined around his wrists and ankles. Which is actually true. The police found him with iron rods around his arms and legs. And he had a strap of metal on his mouth. He admitted to abusing his son for years and then after apparently seeing a wall of metal move behind the officers, he admitted murdering his wife eleven years ago."

Nick turned off the television. "We did it" he smiled.

"At the expense of what? A week of sleep?" Amanda snapped.

"Well Mrs. Grumpy!" He stuck his tongue out at her. "Your going to school tomorrow."

And she did, her friends were on her like flies to a dead cow as soon as she walked into the school. Asking her what happened, was she ok, would she have to leave again? Finally Tino appeared and towed her away.

She mouthed thank you as she walked into her class.

Any time. She could almost tell he was smiling. But she didn't know how she knew. She shrugged, shed have to ask Nick later. In class she got a butt load of homework from the week long absence.

She thought over everything that had happened since the trip to England as the teacher talked. A question appeared in her mind over and over again.

_Hey twins I was just wondering how you two do that thing with your emotions. _She asked.

_Hey twins? Is that how you address us? _They asked, high amounts of sarcasm_. _

_Now what are you talking about, thing with our emotions? _Tino asked_._

_I find it highly creepy when you talk in sink like that _Nick stated coming into the conversation.

_Its hard to explain. Like when Zanders snake appeared you screamed Tino. But then suddenly you were completely fine and walked right to it. _Amanda asked.

_Actually I believe I have the answer for that one. _Zander chimed in. _I've read that some twins can transmit emotions to the other. Like in the instance that you mention, from what I've heard Im guessing that Kat was fine and gave Tino some of the strength or courage that she had. It only works though if the feeling or emotion is already present in the donating twin. _

_How do you know that? _Kat asked_._

_I haven't exactly had much to do over the years so I read a lot. _he explained.

_So if I works with your connection would it work with our connection? _Nick asked.

_Hey who are these people? Do you guys have guard or something? _Zander asked.

The bell interrupted their thoughts "Will Amanda White, Nickolas Alexander, Kathrin and Antonio Anderson please come down to the office." It repeated the message "Thank you"

_Zander what are you talking about gaurds? _there was no reply. _Zander are you there? _he wasn't his connection was silent. _ZANDER WHATS WRONGE! _Kat screamed.

_What wrong Kat? _Nick asked.

_Tino?_ Amanda asked?

Both were silent, there was no presence at the end of either connection as if they had left. No they had left to their twin connection Amanda realized as she walked down the stairs to the office. She got there the same time as Kat and Tino whose faces were so emotionless that it was hard to think that they were the Anderson twins. There a bunch of men in Black suits and sunglasses in the office.

_Shit_ was the only word that went through her mind.

_What…._ Nick stopped short when he walked into the office.

"These men have notes from your parents saying that you are to go with them" Said the office lady, she looked nervous, which was weird. "Please go with the nice men" she smiled.

_Be careful _Kat and Tino sounded in their heads. _Men like this just took Zander from our house._

The men escorted them to the parking lot where four black cars waited. They split the kids up so each got one car. Amanda walked into the second car and was surrounded four of the men in black.

_What is this? _She asked.

_Amanda don't say or do anything. Just sit there, got it _Kat and Tino said.

_I have never seen Mrs. Debby act nervous before. I don't trust theses people _nick chimed. Amanda did exactly as she was told. She kept her face as emotionless as possible she sank into the set as comfortable as she could and looked as if she didn't have a care in the world.

Their conversation continued for a few moments before Amanda new they turned onto the highway, the sound gave it away.

_Where are we going that we have to go on the highway_ She asked. Before anyone could answer something smashed against the glass of the door, and slammed hard. Then again, and again, and again which shattered the glass and bounced off the other window to her right and into her lap. A bullet sat on her lap steaming.

The men all had guns out and she sank back into her seat. _GUYS!_ She screamed.

_What's going on! _Nick yelled in a panic.

_Guys calm down, we cant stop what is happening so there is no point tin yelling _Kat said calmly.

Flashes of color flew past her and into the neck of the man on her right. He fell down and she saw he had been struck by a dart. The car started to spin and swerve. One of the men swore as a man flew in through the broken window. He seemed to tap the men and they fell unconscious. He grabbed her by the front of her shirt and jumped out of the window again.

She expected to hit cement but instead she hit a soft surface. She opened her eyes which she didn't remember closing to see the inside of a van. There was a guy with an afro standing in front of her.

"Are you ok" he asked in a deep voice. She crawled farther back into the seat and he turned to the driver and yelled something she couldn't understand. The van increased speed an suddenly Mr. Afro pulled a gun and shot out the open door a few times then quick as a cat grabbed a dart shooter. He shot twice and jumped out of the car. He was quickly back accompanied my Tino. Tino thumped into the seat next to her and his eyes snapped open like he had just woken up. The man slammed the door shut and yelled something like "Move your ass". He sat in the seat across from them and she got a better look at him. His afro was rainbow stripes and he had a bright pink shirt on that said 'Only real men wear pink' and large baggy blue jeans that finished the look complexly. He had a slight tan and was about six foot was her estimate.

He pulled something out of a cooler next to the seat and offered them something "Pickle?"

*************************Pickles are Amazing!****************************

After the recovering from the shock of being part of a government battle pretty much and then being thrown out of her car into a van with Nick, Kat realized how fucked up her life really was. There was a man sitting in front of hem just staring at them, He had a sweat shirt on that ha a picture of a deer skull that read Deer Slayer, and ripped jeans. He looked like a normal twenty year old.

Well all except that he had a tattoo that moved in his arm. It was a dragon that moved down his arm trailed around his arm and moved back up his arm to his shoulder where it temporarily stopped.

"I have no time to explain in full. We will give you enough time to grab the essentials." He said looking them over. "We just got you from the government, easy as that. We are… lets just say rebels. They want magic gone completely, but we want it back." He smiled mischievously "And my superiors think you are the key. We are taking you to get training for your magic and you might not see this city or this country for a long while." We are at our house twin." He said looking directly at her.

She sat there for a minute in complete overload. She shook her head and got under control. "I have a name" she scowled and stormed out the door wanting nothing to do with the man and wishing everything was a dream. She heard another car turn in and saw Tino walk out of a open door and she heard music. And… did he have a pickle?

She shook herself out and walked to her room. She heard a chirp before she saw PD. He sailed to her as she entered her room and flew around her inspecting her for damage.

"And where have you been?" she asked the small metal bird "I havnt seen you in three days!" He chirped and flew to her bed post and got comfortable. "Helpful" She packed things into her backpack as quickly as she could.

_Kat come over here please. _Tino asked.

_Why? _She asked.

_Now_ was all he said. So she did, he was at his desk and was writing a letter. "Im explaining it shortly to mom an dad. Anything to add" she went over and read the few sentences quickly. Then she grabbed a pen and wrote in her hand writing that was different from Tinos.

'_We will be fine. We love you mad. Don't try to find us, trust us enough to do this. We will come back. Love you Kat.' _Then Tino added his name at the bottom next to hers. On impulse she added '_And I'm sorry Sal but we might be late for class for a while_.' She folded the letter and put it on Tinos desk as she ran to grab her bag. PD was flew over and sat on her head as she ran out of her room.

Standing in the drive way there were no vans.

_They say wait a few more minutes and we'll be there to pick you up. _Nick said.

_About that. Why are we even doing this? Why fallow these people? We don't even know who they are! _Amanda asked.

_You heard Mr. Afro dude as well as I did. I believe what he said and I want to help! _Tino said with convection. Kat looked at him with almost surprise.

When did he get this bold? Or have this much courage? She wondered.

**What are you talking about? **Kat asked him. Images flowed through her head. A few of a man with an afro eating a pickle. Then the voice. It told her of a vague history that she only half understood. It was short and sweet but enough to encourage her. Then the voice asked 'Will you help us?' and she could hear Tino say yes. There was no sound from Amanda next to him.

_I understand. I want to help too! _Kat said.

_Stop doing that! _Amanda yelled.

_Doing what? _tino asked.

_You seem to have another connection and you leave ours completely when you two talk on this other connection so when our in it you two completely disappear. _Nick explained.

Two vans appeared at the end of the drive way and both kat and Tino climbed into one. The man with the dragon tatto was sitting just as he was before. He looked them over then he looked at the metal bird and gasped.

"What is that!" he stammered.

"Him?" Kat asked picking the bird out of her hair "This would be PD or Purple Dinosaur."

"Where… how… what the hell is it! Ive heard of living metal but this just…' he stared at PD as he hopped onto the mans shoulder to look at the tattoo with interest.

"Mind telling us who you are?" Kat asked seeing how she knew Tino was to shy to. He looked up startled as if he'd forgotten hey were there.

"Oh, yes. My names Jesse. Jesse Cratsenburg." he said still slightly out of it. PD gave a very loud peep and Jesse seemed to come to his senses. "What are your names."

Tino opened his mouth closed it then opened it again. "My name is Kat and this is my brother Tino" Kat said for him. He gave her a grateful look. He looked them in the eyes and jumped.

"You have very unusual eyes" he said.

They smiled at each other. "Thank you" they said. He looked uncertain for a minute. Then he smiled.

"Ive never seen twins like you two." he said.

"We know" they said.

_Stop it you knock heads _Amanda scolded.

_But its fun _they whined.

_Your probably scaring him!_ Nick told them with a chuckle.

_Good _they said with a visible chuckle. Jesse looked at them and shook his head like he didn't know what to make of them.

The stopped for good at an airport. Kat didn't even remember stopping to pick up Nick or Amanda. "So where are we going any way" "Ireland." Mr. Afro man said as he stepped out of his van. Jesse walked up to the man in their van and said something. They clasped hands and the vans drove away in a hurry. Without a word to the children both men walked into the building.

They all looked at each other and shrugged fallowing the men. _Was I the only one that heard Ireland? _Tino asked.

_No from what Hoshi said its where their headquarters are _Nick said. They walked past the ticket counter and straight to the metal detector. Jesse nodded to the man and they all walked by without being checked.

_This is so weird! _Kat said! What type of airport is this! She thought.

**They are allies **Tino told her.

**What are you talking about? **Kat asked him.

**The ticket lady and the security guard both were mages. Didn't you see the magic? **She glanced back did see a flicker of light in the man.

She caught the tail end of the other conversation. _…arents shouldn't look got me. _Amanda said.

_What? _Tino asked.

_Never mind_ Nick answered. They borded a plane that was completely empty. Soon after hem came the ticket lady and the security guard. This plane was much different that the one that they and rode on to get to and from England. This plane had its seats facing each other like a train. So there were six in total facing toward each other.

The four kids sat to on each side. Then Hoshi and Jesse sat in the isle seats.

"So tell us more about yourselves" Hoshi said. After quick introductions and small stories he said. "Well its very nice to meat all of you. IF you haven't heard I'm Hoshi, its Japanese for star. And this is Jesse. They made small talk about world problems but not much else. Nothing important at least Kat thought. Soon hey landed and they deborded.

_Anyone know anything about Ireland? _Kat asked. _Nick? _

_Not really other than its Irish and has leprecons. _They all laughed at that and Jesse looked at them strange again. They ignored him and went over what they knew, Zander was kidnapped and the didn know where he was. Men from the government had tried to take them, and then they were 'saved' by these men from something that they had mentioned but not given details to. They were apparently mages who were fighting the government to get magic back to the public. What that meant Kat had no idea. They were pretty much cluelessly fallowing these complete stangers.

And what Kat knew is that she was with three kids that she had met less than three weeks ago and was already very close with them. How did this happen? She thought.

**Everything happens for a reason. Lesson #17. **Tino smiled at her in their minds.

**When all others fail just say Fuck it all and go with it. Lesson #22 **She laughed.

**Shut up. **He laughed** I like mine better. When times are hard just think of your blessings. Lesson #3 **

**When blessings are few and far between make new ones. Lesson #5. **

**If #5 fails go to #22. Lesson #6 **Tino said. Kat laughed so hard she almost actually laughed, she cought her self. Jesse already thought the were nuts, she didn't need to further it.

**Those rules are so messed up **Tino laughed. They came back to reality when three vans pulled up and Jesse filed Tino and Kat into one van. And Nick and Amanda in another. They closed the doors leaving the children in pairs of two alone in creeper, white vans.

_Where do you think their taking us? _Amanda asked.

_I don't know but we cant help it now _Kat said.

Nick started to argue that they could do something if hey tried and Amanda started to get claustrophobic or something.

_Just shut up and I'll see you in a bit _Zander said.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! **

**But seriously review or something. Im thinking about just stopping. Like im only getting feedback from one person, usualy that would be ok but there are a lot of people reading but no ones reviews! Im about to just stop writing all together!**


End file.
